Clint Kenathor
Clint Kenathor (born c. 10 BDP) is a half-dwarf'Q: Is Half Dwarf really a thing in WoW? 'A: It is not confirmed, but it is possible. Because humans and dwarves both can breed, then it is possible. I did some simple Lore-Bending in order to create my character. of Tirassian and Dark Iron descent, who had served the Scarlet Templars as a Barbarian-Templar.Q: Why does Clint serve a Holy Order, particularly a Scarlet Guild? A: His father, besides being a Tirasian, was also a light wielder, first being a priest, then a paladin during the second war, and Clint wants to continue that honor. Now, he is the Golden Barbarian of the Titanseeker Tripartite, a pact between him and two of his closest friends under the Champions of Azeroth. A stout and curious fellow, he has gone through work and time again in order to get to where he needs and wants to be. Biography Early life Clint Kenathor was born in Stormsong Valley on Kul Tiras, an island off the coast of Eastern Kingdoms. His mother was a Dark Iron, and his father, Leonus Kenathor, a Tirassian, both being purebloods.Q: Are Clint's parents still alive? ''A: Yes, but only for the most part. During the second war, his mother dies to the hands of an orc hunter-assassin named Kelgreth, however, to this day, his father still lives. He has since been living in Kul Tiras still, only visiting Lordaeron sometimes. I plan for a reunion someday, most likely during Battle for Azeroth.'' Since his childhood, he learned many things, including sailing from his father, and survival skills from his mother. Ventures in the Wetlands After the attacks on Kul Tiras during the Second War, he was told to flee. At this time, he was 17, soon to become of age. He took a raft off to the Wetlands, living there for a time. After a while, he came across an increasing amount of ore in a cavern. After seeing this ore, he became rather interested in it, but had no clue how to extract it. He decided to look for dwarves, asking for their help in extracting the veins. In exchange, he'd slay beasts in the wilds. After helping the dwarves, and giving them animal meat in exchange for the ores, he realized the importance of the furs, so he'd get more help from the dwarves again - realizing he had no skill in strapping on leather pieces to ores, or making armor in general -, asking of them to forge the battleplate armor he wears to this day - for a price of course, which meant more animal meat, and this time, furs. Beneath the armor was furs to keep him warm, on the exterior the plate made from the ore to keep him from taking any major damage or injuries. He never wore a helmet, he believed it useless in the wilds, and a cloak was on his back, made by the dwarves as well. Besides this, he wielded the family heirlooms, Bloodsurge and Windswipe - given to him before he left for the Wetlands, once forged by great Dark Iron craftsmen. Since then, he wielded the weapons with pride. Recent Years After living out in the Wetlands for a great while, he decided to move down into Loch Modan, where he took refuge for several more years. During the time, the Dark Portal reopened, this time to the world of Outlands. Then the day came that the Lich King returned. He never heard news of him until rumors came around saying he fell to the Ashbringer, the legendary weapon forged by Magni Bronzebeard. Then Deathwing arrived, whom would destroy the Dam in Loch Modan, which would force Clint to move out of Loch Modan, to an area west of Gnomeregan, in a valley in Dun Morogh. After a while of boredom, as months, maybe even years, passed by, he would move out again to Stormwind, where he met a human - an unafflicted Gilnean Paladin under the name of Orenel Eversworth (there is no profile for him on the wiki, don't bother looking), whom was part of an organization he recently enrolled in - Scarlet Templars. He'd serve the Templars for a period of time, from the end of the war on Draenor to the aftermath of the Legion's defeat. After the Legion's defeat, he left the Templars due to some inner conflicts within the Scarlet group. He did, however, meet during the Legion's defeat a Lightforged named Inyll. He would grow fond of this draenei, and would become great friends with her. It was also during this time that Clint would decide to go on a search for his father and mother's past. You see, before his meet with Inyll, he had strange dreams of what was to come. He was back home in these dreams, on Kul Tiras. Before him in one of these dreams was his father. Of course, it was unclear if the dreams were entirely accurate, but this is how he encountered Inyll the first time. He was by her side, for an unusually odd reason, but instead of wearing the formal Scarlet ensemble, he bore the ensemble of the Champions of Azeroth, an eventual faction of those willing to defend Azeroth. But Clint would also see some other premonitions. The Dark Iron city of Shadowforge was open yet again, and during these dreams he had seen the appearance of the naga, Zandalar, and also a Dark Iron he remembered as a past friend of his. After experiencing these dreams, he sought to seek them out as true. And so he'd travel to Argus, where by surprise, he would actually meet with this lightforged known as Inyll. More would follow. He'd seek out his friend Frandyn, a Dark Iron, and and then moved on to Shadowforge, where he found a strange orb that was touched by void energies. Inyll purged this orb of the energies, and the orb was purified with holy energies. As soon as Clint touched it, he was able to harness the powers of the light. Afterwards, all three of them would seek out to find some evidence of an order seeking to defend Azeroth. They eventually found it in Silithus where the sword was buried deep into the earth; The Champions of Azeroth. Once the war broke out between the Horde and the Alliance, Clint would also travel to Kul Tiras, where he would meet his father once again. But he had found a cause; a cause to Azeroth itself. And so he would continue to support the cause, and would defend Azeroth forever. Amongst this cause, Clint would form a pact with his two close friends and allies, Inyll and Frandyn, known as the Titanseeker Tripartite, and they would earn the name of Titanseekers. The three of them were very interested in the Titans themselves. Inyll had many experiences with the Titans back on Argus, and Frandyn had done much research on them as well. As for Clint, well, he simply marvels at their powers, wondering "How do they handle it? What happened to Sargeras to make him corrupt?" It was this question that they wanted answering. But they also wanted to find and protect all other forms of Titans. The first being the world soul of course. And Azeroth had just that - The most powerful world soul of them all. Serving the Champions of Azeroth would allow them to serve this purpose, until there would come a time when they would no longer need to. Then came the day the sky ripped apart. Clint was not sure of what happened, only to later learn that it was none other than Sylvanus Windrunner herself that had apparently opened the rift. What was to come, he was not sure of, but he began having odd dreams of a strange land beyond. Physical Appearance A Stout, Muscular person of Half-Dwarven race, he is a Tirasian Dark Iron. He stands at 5' 4", and weighing 256 lbs. He tends to wear a gear of barbaric looking plate armor, underneath being cloth, generally the color of Crimson Red, but some Dark Blue here and there. He has a stern look about him a lot. He also carries around Bloodsurge and Windswipe, the family axes he bears to this day, and travel packs around his waist. His eyes are and glowing Lava Red due to his Dark Iron heritage, and also very alert. His hair was naturally black, but turned white from mind-controlling magic. He has a scar that can be seen clearly on his left cheek, as well as a burn mark on his right cheek, particularly from fel magic.RP Find - Clint Kenathor Personality and traits He tends to be very Brave, however, most of the time only speaks when he is spoken to, so he tends to be awfully quiet. He is also rather impulsive, often charging into battle when he is not needed, or saying something he is thinking in his mind out loud. He tends to do things for the Greater Good if it benefits him, and also the other person. He values many things, personally enjoying sailing and surviving. He treasures his family talisman, which holds a picture of his mother and father, and him as a child. He often wishes to explore the rest of the world, but never got a chance. He tries not to stay emotional, not being too bright, but neither too dark. He loved Kul Tiras, and wants to see his home once more. However, after the Second War, he really hates the Orcs, and the Horde in general. Notes and references Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Warrior Category:Half-Dwarf Category:Warrior Category:Dwarf Category:Human Category:Characters